


Assisted Reproduction

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Drabble, Group Marriage, Magic, Multi, Pregnancy, Rituals, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ritual had been successful, but it still didn’t quite feel real to any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assisted Reproduction

The ritual had been successful, but it still didn’t quite feel real to any of them. “Maybe when the bump starts to show,” Aleyn mused that evening.

“Maybe when I start to feel tired and sick,” Ardith countered.

“Maybe when the baby actually gets here,” Vedran teased his spouses. “Then we’ll believe it.”

“What do you think?” Ardith wondered. “A little girl this time, maybe, with Aleyn’s hair and Vedran’s freckles…”

“Hopefully Vedran’s nose,” Aleyn added with a self-deprecating smile.

Vedran worried about what people would say, but he smiled back nevertheless. “As long as everyone’s healthy, it’ll be perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
